Loves Enduring Promise
by GHLuluDanteAnnaLukefan30
Summary: I orginally names this story this I promise you but that thought again on the title. This is Lulu & dante with a few twist from the show and some things I thought the writers/producers should have done different. This starts Oct 2011 after Dantes beenshot


Author's Note: This is the second story in the three story series with Lulu & Dante from General hospital, set around the time of the Oct 2011 Lulu & Dante storyline from the show through current with some minor changes. One I think the fact that Ronnie was the attacker should have been more dealt with other character will come in as well, I bring Georgia back with a storyline behind that… I might let readers vote on whom else to bring into this storyline. I do pay less attention to some of the pairing on GH but still would be willing to try to add them into the story anyways.

**The conversation from Lulu & Dante that is in Bold is not mine it belongs to General Hospital writers and ABC network. The part of the conversation not in bold isn't mine**

Loves Enduring Promise

**Chapter One**

Lulu had been at Dante's loft apartment, when she received a call from Olivia to go to General Hospital. There was a lot in truth she would come to find out later, she didn't remember about what happened after that phone call or what happened over the next few hours. Dante was a cop, who Lulu had met when she was working for the NYPD undercover in Sonny's organization. She first met Dante at Jake's. Dante had proposed to her that prior night, she met with him for lunch after a long night of thinking if she was ready to take such a big step. There were times that Dante's job scared her, but she knew that she didn't want him to not be a part of her life either. In the end, accepting Dante's proposal had been an easy choice for Lulu when she thought about it in retrospect.

After calling Lulu, Olivia had gone back to speaking with Steve Webber, Dante's doctor and her boyfriend. He wanted her to consider transferring Dante post-surgery out to Columbia Presbyterian Hospital in New York City, partly for his safety and partly due to what he'd just received. A notice of regarding Lulu.

"Olivia, if you don't want to think about what it means to Dante to be out of here, away from Johnny and Anthony given their prime suspects in shooting him this time, think about Lulu," said Steve. "What about the gunshot wound she got to the shoulder, and all Mac got was the bullet make of a cops gun. One possible under him command. Not to mention the dislocated shoulder she received when she was pushed back. She let us remove the bullet, but she won't let us admit her."

"Ok…ok Steve make the call," said Olivia. "I don't like doing this without telling anyone at all, not one of Lulu's brothers or Luke or Tracy or…"

Steve stopped Olivia's rant there when he answered, "Mac will know whichever cop he feels he can trust in the PCPD. Lucky is still in Ireland, Nikolas, Luke and Ethan are all roaming around the world on their travels or for other reasons. Now I'm going to go make that call for you and also release Lulu to your care… if she gets dizzy or faints convince her to admit herself to Columbia Presbyterian Hospital."

"I can try and maybe even convince her Steve," said Olivia.

Dr. Steve Lars Webber left and went to make the call to get Dante transferred. From Mac, Steve and other info about why this transfer was taking place, but for now Mac wanted it keep quiet. Olivia was signing transfer orders as Lulu came out of an ER cubical, arm in a sling. She was kind of hazy on when happened after Olivia called her, other the leaving Dante's apartment. He was going to meet her there after work. He was covering the end of someone else's shift that day, not otherwise scheduled. Mac was an affair of rumours or what was going down at one of Sonny's warehouses between Sonny and the Zacchara's, one of whom Johnny or Anthony was believed to have shot Dante in the back.

Luke had been missing for about a month after Jake's supposed death, it was only a week or two ago that Liz learned what had really happened. The fact that Helena was involved was no real big surprise. Since Luke was missing, Olivia had been the one to step in and sign what the hospital needed in order to get Lulu to surgery and to have that bullet removed. Her injury being less serious than Dante's but Lulu was in a bit more pain because of her dislocated shoulder that the bullet hole.

Olivia caught Lulu glancing down at her left arm, the same arm which was in the sling. She knew that Dante had proposed to Lulu, Olivia even knew that Lulu had accepted his proposal. Lulu and Dante had told her together one afternoon when they ran into her at Kelly's. Luke and his sister, Bobbie had owned the diner for years. Lulu was currently had a short term job there, since quitting her job at Crimson Magazine having worked with Olivia's cousin, Kate Howard for about three years. Fashion was definitely Maxie's thing but not so much Lulu's though the job was a good experience. The bond between Lulu and her son, Dante, was strong and knew it went back to the beginning of their relationship from when they had first met.

Lulu had been with Dante through the ups and downs, good times and bad times for nearly two years. Their first official date had been in late November 2009, Lulu had never been in as stable of a relationship as what she shared with Dante, nothing in life was ever 100% smooth sailing. There were times when Dante was mad at her or she was mad at him, but Lulu never let it cost her relationship with him. When Lucky went back on drugs, she been mad at Dante at first only to speak to Lucky and learnt that Dante had told her after Lucky had asked him. Not one of many situations they worked through. There were Brenda's reasons for asking for Dante's help, there was Carly and Brooklyn, none of whom was successful in trying to break up the pair. Carly busted Brenda on her own (Brenda's wedding day) in hopes of breaking up Lulu and Dante like Carly's other attempt with Brooklyn, it failed.

But it had all led to the proposal that prior evening, Lulu had accepted just that afternoon. Dante wasn't completely out of the woods yet but the worst of it was over. He made it through surgery, his one of his lungs were removed and about one-third of it of the remaining damage from the bullet wound in his back was repaired. Dante was still sleeping when Lulu got into the Med Vac helicopter with him. Olivia took the train into New York City. The Helicopter took about thirty minutes, maybe less to get Lulu and Dante there. Lulu still hadn't been told the little that was known about who shot her when she was walking at the pier, towards General Hospital.

**Columbia Presbyterian Hospital**

Olivia was currently in the sitting room; Lulu was sitting in the hospital room with Dante. She'd tried a number of times to force Lulu to get some sleep. It had been a long day, but Lulu couldn't sleep she didn't regret that this happened, the same night that she accepted Dante's proposal, it didn't make her have second thoughts and some thought that she would like Lucky but she didn't. She loved Dante more that she had fallen for him and his cheesy pick-up lines two years earlier.

She eventually did find that she was tired; she curled up gentle on the hospital bed next to Dante, her arm in the sling resting on his stomach. He woke up two hours later to find Lulu tightly curled up next to him. He brushed her hair off her face before giving her a gentle kiss. She felt Dante shift to look down at her, when she woke up she saw Dante looking down at her.

Dantepulled Lulu gentle closer to him whispering,**"Hey."**

Lulusmiled up at him, "**Hi."**

Dantetaking a deep breath and said, "I** missed you."**

Lulustarted to calm down after seeing him awake and responded, **"I missed you. How did you sleep?"**

Dantereplied to Lulu's question, "**Pretty good. Actually, I had this really cheesy dream that we were getting married. And then I woke up and realized it's actually happening."**

Lululooking at Dante and finally answered, "**You're such a romantic."**

Dante replied, "**Yeah, you better get used to being with me for the rest of your life."**

**[Lulu laughs]**

"**You thought of a date yet?" **Dante asked.

**"I think we should focus on getting you out of the hospital instead of wedding plans."** Lulu replied.

**"You know what? I'm gonna be back home and on the job in no time." **Dante announced.

**"Yeah." **Lulu agreed.

Dante finally looked at her properly and asked, "Lulu, what's with the sling on your arm and why are we at a hospital in New York City?"

Finding her voice Lulu answered, "As for why you are here, Mac and Steve thought it would be best for you to recuperate. I got shot in the shoulder and it appears to be dislocated which Olivia told me. I feel like there's something I'm not getting told. The last thing I remember is leaving your loft after Olivia called me about you getting shot. I took the short cut by walking through the pier to get to General Hospital. "

Dante after thinking for a moment asked, "Lulu, why exactly were you shot?"

Lulu replied, **"I don't know. **Mac asked me the same thing; I really don't know anything more than being on my way to see you. "

Dante remarked, "**Lulu, you've got to get past this. He's your brother; you guys need each other right now. "**

Luluresponded, "**Well not as much as you needed him the night you were shot. He left you go alone. **Maybe but when Steve needed someone to sign the surgery papers to remove the bullet, the hospital couldn't even get a hold of him, Olivia had to sign them. "

Dante remarked, "What** happened is not his fault. **And what do you mean Steve couldn't track him down?"

Lulu taking a deep breath finally said, "**You should have had a partner. **Yes I should have had my brother who's apparently on a plane back to Ireland, at least that's what Liz told Steve. "

Dante was slightly surprised, "So Lucky really took a leave of absence from the force?**We were off-duty."**

Lulu said,** " **Based on what I know, yes, but I didn't get to talk to him other than that disagreement, right before he took off, before he even ran into me. Dante, **you didn't see who?"**

Dante shared with Lulu, "No**, it was too dark. I told him to stop, I raised my gun, and the next thing I know, I'm on the ground bleeding."**

Lulu asked**, "You have no idea?"**

Dante replied,** "No. Lost consciousness. Opened my eyes, I was in the ER, and you were standing over me."**

Lulucommented, "**They told me you almost bled to death."**

Dante asked worried about Lulu, "Why aren't you admitted to a hospital Lulu?'

Lulu knew he would ask her eventually and stated, "I promised Steve I'd take it easy and since it wasn't deep and was more worried about my dislocated shoulder which was hurting me, he agreed to release me as long as I didn't overdo it and Olivia promised to make me stick to that promise."

They both drifted back to sleep; even though there wasn't much he could do at the moment he felt the overwhelming need to keep her protectively at his side. Something seemed very off by the idea that someone could shoot her for no reason, he was a cop and Dante couldn't help but think why the shooter would aim at her. He decided to ask Mac next time he talked to him. He knew that he'd be in the hospital for at least the next couple of weeks. When he got out he wanted Lulu and him to start planning their wedding. She agreed to start planning by then, but not sooner. And the truth was he would be more comfortable after what she'd just told him if she didn't leave his side for now.

Back home in port Charles, there were several things that were going on. Mac was in his office back at the PCPD when Felicia walked in the door. The last several times she had been back to Port Charles, the two of them had done nothing but fight. Mac looked up when behind Felicia in walked Georgie. Mac was stunned, the last he saw her; she was in a coma and one she'd never wake up from. She was seriously injured a few years back by the text message killer.

Mac found his voice before he finally started to speak, "Georgie, I thought the doctors said that they didn't think you'd ever wake up. How long have you been out of that long term hospital care place?"

"Four months, I woke up with amnesia," said Georgie. "I couldn't remember a good portion of my life, the moment I started remembering I asked mom to bring me here to Port Charles. Mac, I need to talk to Dillon and Lulu."

"Georgie," explained Mac," Dillon moved away four years ago and Lulu's engaged. But she's not here right now, Dante got shot on an assignment but was technically an off duty cop. It was something I asked him to check out, Lucky was supposed to be backing him up. He's at a hospital outside PC and that's all I can say here without somebody overhearing something they shouldn't know. "

"I don't get it Mac, "Said Felicia."Why can't his co-workers know where he is?"

"This does not leave this office," said Mac. As he closed the door, "Some took a shot at Lulu tonight, ballistics say it was another cop and Dante was shot by Anthony or John Zacchara. There's is a long history behind it that matter and it's safe that both he and Lulu aren't here right now."

With that explanation, Georgie left things be for the time being. The news that Lulu was engaged to a man whose name she had never heard of before, didn't make sense to Georgie at the time. She didn't have all her memories back yet clearly. Back in New York City at Columbia Presbyterian Hospital, the day seemed no longer or shorter than any other for either Lulu or Dante. Both were still healing, Dante was breathing more evenly than he had been right after surgery.

With Lulu still curled up to him and not completely asleep he whispered, "I love you."

Lulu snuggled down closer to Dante, saying in a sleep voice, "I love you too."

He wrapped both his arms around her before trying to get some more sleep himself.

Olivia had been in an out of the room to check on him both; she was currently out in the waiting room. She had just come back from the cafeteria that was at the hospital. She was walking around, deciding if there were any calls that needed to be made for Lulu or Dante until she walked right into the one person she wasn't expecting to see.

"Olivia, it's been a long time," said the person. She looked up in shock at the voice.

**NOTE$**

**Thanks to my Beta Reader Echo Adams for editing this chapter for me. You can look for this up at Written in the Stars ( the Lulu & Dante fan site or on Fan fiction net.**


End file.
